


Selfishness

by Gaby007



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Luffy savait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un héros, parce que les héros devaient toujours partager et lui détestait ça.





	Selfishness

« _Luffy… Aide-moi._ »

Luffy savait qu’il ne deviendrait jamais un héros. Les héros devaient toujours tout partager. Ils devaient toujours donner ce qu’ils avaient aux autres. Makino appelait ça de l’altruisme – berk, mot compliqué.

Luffy détestait partager. Partager, c’était avoir froid la nuit parce que Sabo lui fauchait toujours la couette, ou c’était tomber du matelas par terre parce qu’Ace le poussait en dormant. Partager, c’était avoir l’estomac qui grondait parce qu’il n’avait pas mangé tout ce que contenait son assiette.

Et puis, partager quand on avait déjà pas grand-chose, c’était stupide, parce qu’on se retrouvait sans rien. Luffy était peut-être bête, mais pas bête à ce point-là.

Alors quand il trouvait quelque chose, c’était à lui, et rien qu’à lui. Pas question de partager, et pas question de le perdre.

C’était pareil aussi avec les gens. Quand Luffy se faisait un ami, pas question de le laisser partir. C’était pour ça qu’il avait décidé de courir après Nami. Elle était sa navigatrice. Elle était à lui. Elle n’avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, parce qu’il n’était pas d’accord, et il ne lui avait pas dit qu’elle pouvait s’en aller !

Et maintenant, elle pleurait.

Il savait que c’était pas à cause de son bras couvert de sang – pourquoi elle s’était fait ça ? S’ouvrir le bras, ça faisait mal ! C’était stupide ! Et Nami n’avait pas le droit de se faire du mal, de toute façon, parce que Luffy ne voulait pas qu’elle ait mal. Elle était à lui, il voulait la voir contente et souriante. Pas en train de s’enfoncer un couteau dans le bras ou de pleurer.

Sauf que c’était ce qu’elle avait fait. Ce qu’elle faisait.

C’était juste _inacceptable._

Nami faisait peur, Nami lui tapait dessus, Nami souriait en pensant à tous les trésors qu’ils découvriraient ensemble. Nami ne pleurait pas, Nami ne demandait pas de l’aide d’une voix toute cassée.

Il ne voulait pas de cette Nami-là. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à faire.

« _BIEN SÛR QUE JE VAIS T’AIDER ! _»


End file.
